Back to Life
by rururei
Summary: Setelah Uchiha Sasuke gagal mengakhiri hidupnya, dia dipaksa untuk mengikuti keinginan sesosok pemuda asing yang membuatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang begitu hidup. SasuNaru. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku sudah memutuskan._

_Ini bukan sesuatu yang hanya kupikirkan semenit dua menit. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama ribuan menit, ratusan hari, bertahun-tahun. Bahkan boleh jadi selama separuh waktu hidupku._

_Jadi aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Sama sekali tidak._

_Tanganku beralih menarik daun pintu mobil, menutupnya erat-erat. Mataku terpaku ke depan, pada kegelapan malam yang membungkam semuanya, termasuk rasa sesak dan sakit yang mulai menggerogoti dadaku, kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh._

_Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan mulai mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang kupunyai. Ya, setidaknya aku punya beberapa._

_Ayah._

_Ibu._

_Beginikah rasanya?_

_Rasa sesak terus mendesak dadaku. Kupikir ini adalah pilihan terbaik sekalipun rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari yang kuperkirakan. Setidaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang akan mengotori tubuhku. Aku tidak suka darah. Aku tidak suka air. Aku tidak suka benda tajam. Jadi cara ini adalah yang terbaik._

_Kelopak mataku terasa makin berat, napasku mulai tersengal. Ada sesuatu yang ditarik dari dalam diriku, pelan-pelan. Begitu menyakitkan. Pandanganku makin kabur. Sesosok wajah muncul samar-samar dari sisi jendela, sepertinya bibirnya bergerak untuk mengatakan –atau meneriakkan sesuatu. Entahlah, telingaku sepertinya sudah tuli._

_Aku kembali memejamkan mata._

_Dan berharap tidak akan pernah membukanya lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Back to Life (c) rururei**

**Ide dasar fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film Korea "Hello Ghost"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telinganya mendengar bunyi pelan, seperti detak jantung. Atau entahlah –dia tidak yakin.

Seperti ada beban berat yang tergantung di kelopak matanya ketika dia mencoba untuk tidak terpejam lagi. jari-jarinya dingin dan kaku.

Mengerjap.

Mengerjap lagi.

Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di tempat itu. Putih. Ada warna putih. Apakah dia ada di surga sekarang? Atau di neraka karena dia mencoba mengabaikan kehidupan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya?

"Tuan muda–"

Pendengarannya menangkap dua kata itu. Matanya mencoba mencari-cari.

"Tuan muda Uchiha. Anda bisa mendengar saya?"

Iris pekatnya menangkap sepasang mata terarah kepadanya –wajah dengan surai keperakan yang tidak asing.

_Kakashi._

Bibirnya ingin bergerak memanggil nama itu –bertanya apakah Kakashi telah menjadi malaikat sekarang, tapi lidahnya terlalu berat untuk bergerak.

"Suster –tolong panggilkan dokter! Tuan muda membuka matanya! Dia sudah sadar!"

Kemudian matanya terpejam lagi.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, Anda harus makan."

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakang ranjang dan mengarahkan pandangan kosong keluar jendela. Kakashi menatapnya nanar sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja di samping ranjang. Sasuke mengabaikannya. Mata gelapnya mengawasi langit sore yang agak mendung, bertanya-tanya sekarang tanggal berapa dan sudah berapa lama dia ada di sini.

"Aku mau pulang."

Akhirnya bibirnya bergerak pelan dan berat, mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah –bukan permohonan.

"Anda belum cukup sehat, tuan muda."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Matanya beralih memandang sosok tegap laki-laki berambut perak yang berdiri tegak di samping ranjangnya. Wajah Hatake Kakashi tetap tenang seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini ada sedikit kecemasan yang tertangkap di sana.

"Aku mau pulang, Kakashi. Tempat ini membuatku muak. Perutku mual setiap kali mencium bau obat."

"Tapi –"

"Kalau kau bosan dengan keinginanku, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja waktu itu?"

"Tuan muda!"

Kali ini wajah Kakashi sedikit lebih beriak, alisnya hampir terpaut karena gusar. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak terpengaruh oleh bentakan itu. Dia tetap memasang tampang acuh dan malas yang biasanya.

"Kakashi," katanya pelan, "Kau tahu aku memang _menginginkannya."_

"Tidak," Kakashi bersikukuh, "Saya mohon maaf sudah membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Saya berjanji akan memeriksa lagi semua mobil dengan baik."

"Tch–" Sasuke membuang pandang lagi, kali ini kepada jarum infus di tangannya.

"Kakashi, kau tahu kalau aku memang– "

"Saya akan bicara pada dokter," potong Kakashi cepat, "Saya akan membawa pulang Anda secepatnya."

Dan laki-laki jangkung itu berbalik menuju pintu, membiarkan Sasuke menatap punggungnya tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Bodoh."

Dia mendengar sepatah kata itu diucapkan pelan-pelan. Sasuke menoleh cepat mencari asal suara. Pupil matanya membesar mendapati sesosok pemuda berdiri tegak di dekat jendela. Surai merah tuanya tampak agak panjang, tidak bergerak sama sekali meskipun Sasuke merasakan angin berhembus cukup kencang dari jendela yang terbuka.

Dengan matanya yang tajam, pemuda itu menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Dia memakai sweater hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Garis wajahnya keras dan tegas. Pandangannya menusuk. Sasuke menduga usia pemuda itu terpaut sekitar lima atau enam tahun dengan usianya.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

Dibanding bertanya siapa dan dari mana asal sosok itu, Sasuke memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain yang dianggapnya lebih penting. Dia merasa perlu memastikan apakah benar orang asing itu baru saja mengatainya bodoh.

"Bodoh."

Pemuda itu menjawab datar dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sasuke menggeram.

"Dan siapa kau–" Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kosakata makian yang paling tepat dilontarkannya pada pemuda kurang ajar itu, "Orang-asing-tidak-tahu-sopan-santun yang seenaknya menyusup ke ruangan orang lain?"

Sasuke memilih kata 'menyusup' sekalipun dia tidak yakin apakah dia melihat kapan dan bagaimana pemuda itu menyelinap masuk ke ruang perawatannya.

"Kyuubi," jawab sang pemuda.

Sasuke yakin dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Lagipula sejak hari pertama dia sadar, dia melarang Kakashi membiarkan semua orang –baik yang dikenalnya maupun yang pura-pura mengenalnya, untuk datang menjenguk.

"Dan aku butuh bantuanmu," katanya lagi, "Tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke menyelidiki wajah pemuda itu. Selalu banyak orang yang datang padanya untuk meminta bantuan, tapi tidak pernah ada yang seterus terang pemuda ini.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membantumu, tuan-tidak-tahu-sopan-santun? Kau pikir aku semacam sukarelawan yang mau mengotori tanganku dengan membantu orang sembarangan?"

Sasuke melempar pandangan menghina.

"Karena kau pasti akan melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa begitu percaya diri menghadapi seorang Sasuke yang bahkan tatapannya saja sudah sanggup mengintimidasi orang lain?

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, tuan," katanya dengan nada mencemooh yang tidak berusaha disembunyikan, "Karena apapun itu, aku tidak akan mau membantumu."

Sasuke terpaksa menunda kalimat hinaan lain yang akan dia lontarkan ketika dia mendengar suara lain ditujukan padanya.

"Maaf, tuan Uchiha–"

Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter berdiri di samping ranjang bersama perawat yang biasa memeriksanya.

"Bolehkan saya memeriksa Anda sekarang?" 

Sasuke menatapnya malas.

"Terlebih dulu, bisakah Anda mengusir laki-laki pengganggu ini dari kamar saya? Rumah sakit macam apa yang membiarkan ada penyusup bisa masuk begitu saja ke kamar pasien."

Sasuke mengerling Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Sang dokter dan perawat di sampingnya saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa membiarkan orang asing ini masuk begitu saja ke kamar saya?"

Kembali, sang dokter dan perawat itu saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya tampak kesulitan untuk menjawab.

"Cepat usir orang itu!"

Sasuke menunjuk Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuknya. Dokter dan perawat itu tampak terkejut, memandang Sasuke dan titik yang ditunjuknya secara bergantian.

"Tapi, tuan Sasuke –" sang perawat tercekat.

Sasuke memandang mereka dengan gusar.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar ini, Tuan..." lanjut sang dokter.

Sasuke menatap keduanya tidak percaya. Darahnya sudah terlanjur mendidih karena marah dan kesal. Dia ingin memaki kedua orang itu karena sudah membodohinya –lagipula omong kosong macam apa itu, jelas-jelas ada seorang pemuda berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Tuan Uchiha, apa –apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menepis tangan dokter yang berusaha meraih lengannya. Dengan satu tatapan yang lebih menyeramkan dia menggeram lagi.

"Keluar!"

Wajahnya berpaling lagi pada Kyuubi begitu kedua orang itu menghilang dari kamarnya. Matanya menyelidik sekali lagi. Kyuubi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Dia tampak tidak ingin mengatakan apapun sementara matanya memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Siapa –atau _apa _sebenarnya pemuda itu? Yang jelas Sasuke sekarang tahu bahwa pemuda bersurai merah tua itu _bukan_ manusia.

.

**.**

.

Lewat dua hari setelah Kakashi berusaha membujuk dokter untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, barulah bujukan itu dikabulkan.

Sasuke berjalan sendiri ke mobilnya –dengan Kakashi dan Asuma, supirnya, mengikuti di belakang. Mata gelapnya mengerling ke samping, pada sosok yang terus saja mengikutinya ke manapun.

_Makhluk itu –Kyuubi._

Sasuke membuang napas dengan kasar begitu dia duduk di jok mobil, merasa jengah dengan kehadiran Kyuubi yang tidak sedetik pun melepaskannya. Dia menolak untuk mencoba berbicara kepada makhluk itu, dan Kyuubi pun tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara –hanya mengikuti dan mengawasi seperti sebutir debu yang menempel di sepatu. Sasuke sangat amat tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?"

Dia membentak dan memberikan tatapan benci pada sang makhluk asing.

"Apa maksud tuan muda?"

Yang didapatinya adalah Kakashi yang menatap bingung kepadanya dari jok depan. Kyuubi –yang secara kasat mata duduk di sampingnya, hanya diam sambil memandang ke jalanan.

"Argh–"

Sasuke mendesah frustasi sambil membuang pandangan keluar jendela mobil.

.

"Baiklah," Sasuke berdiri gusar di dekat ranjang begitu dia sampai di kamarnya, memandang tidak suka pada Kyuubi yang berani-beraninya duduk di kursi belajarnya tanpa izin, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Kyuubi langsung menatap ke dalam matanya, untuk pertama kali raut mukanya sedikit berubah.

"Tubuhmu."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tubuh –_tubuhku?_ Apa maksudnya?

"Aku perlu tubuhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan sekarang."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Apa itu artinya Kyuubi akan _merasukinya? _Melakukan hal-hal abnormal yang tidak akan bisa dia sadari atau dia kendalikan? Membayangkan ada orang –atau makhluk lain menguasai tubuhnya membuat perut Sasuke mual.

"Kenapa _aku?" _tanya Sasuke, "Di antara sekian banyak orang, kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau sudah pernah mati."

_Jadi waktu itu aku sempat mati?_

Pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke sedikit senang.

"Dan aku akan benar-benar mati sebentar lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan membantumu."

Dia menyeringai. Otaknya mulai menyusun rencana lain untuk kematiannya, mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa jadi membuat rencananya gagal. Kali ini dia tidak akan gagal lagi, dia akan memperhitungkannya baik-baik. Kemarin dia terlalu ceroboh memilih waktu sehingga Kakashi yang baru saja pulang dari kantor menemukan mobilnya di garasi dan menggagalkan rencananya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati?" Kyuubi menjawab ketus, "Sebelum kau membantuku kau tidak akan bisa mati."

Seringai di wajah Sasuke memudar.

"Karena kau sudah diberi kesempatan untuk hidup satu kali lagi, kau harus membantuku."

Sasuke masih mencerna kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Jika tidak," Kyuubi menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sampingmu."

Sasuke mendesah, menghela napas. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda raven itu masih berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia tidak mau begitu saja membiarkan makhluk _itu _menggunakan tubuhnya untuk tujuan yang tidak diketahui. Maka tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke memunggungi Kyuubi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Jika dia berpikir bahwa Kyuubi hanya mengada-ada dan tidak dapat dipercaya, maka sepertinya dia harus memikirkannya masak-masak sekali lagi. Makhluk berwujud pemuda dengan mata tajam dan wajah minim ekspresi itu –hampir mirip dengan dia, sebenarnya, terus saja muncul dan benar-benar mengikutinya ke manapun. Sekali lagi: ke manapun.

Kyuubi menjadi sosok pertama yang Sasuke lihat ketika iris obsidiannya membuka mata. Kyuubi juga menjadi sosok terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum matanya terpejam. Pemuda itu hampir selalu memandangnya meskipun tanpa kata-kata –dia tidak akan bicara jika Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bicara. Dia selalu mengikuti Sasuke ke sekolah –berdiri di dekat jendela kelas sambil mengawasi Sasuke atau memandang keluar jendela, dia juga mengikuti Sasuke ke rumah sakit, ke rumah, ke kamar, ke jalanan, ke manapun.

Sasuke berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya dan menganggap sosok itu adalah makhluk tembus pandang atau hanya sosok imajiner belaka. Nyatanya, makin hari dia makin risih dan jengah karena sepasang manik mata yang terus menempel pada tubuhnya. Sasuke hampir-hampir putus asa ketika dia mendapati diri menjadi orang yang terlihat kurang waras ketika pada beberapa kesempatan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membentak Kyuubi. Pada akhirnya orang-orang menatap aneh kepadanya karena dia hanya bicara _sendiri, _bukan kepada siapa-siapa_._

Satu alasan yang paling memuakkan dari semua itu adalah: dia harus _menunda _lagi kematiannya. Seolah belum cukup sepasang mata Kakashi yang seakan-akan ingin menyelidikinya dan memastikan dia tetap hidup selama 24 jam sehari, sekarang ditambah lagi mata tajam Kyuubi yang mengikutinya ke semua tempat –bahkan tempat-tempat di luar jangkauan pengawasan Kakashi.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan dia akan menyingkirkan semua hal yang menghalangi jalannya. Entah apakah omong kosong Kyuubi tentang _kesempatan hidup kedua _itu benar atau hanya akal-akalan saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan makhluk itu dari kehidupannya.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke berdiri menghadap Kyuubi sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana setelah dia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja. Kyuubi menatapnya –menunggu.

"Kau benar-benar akan menghilang setelah keinginanmu terpenuhi, bukan?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan pernah muncul lagi, bukan?"

Kyuubi mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah," Sasuke memijit keningnya, mencoba memikirkan lagi alasan-alasan logis kenapa dia harus setuju untuk membantu makhluk itu, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

Kyuubi tidak pernah mengatakan secara detail apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Dia menolak untuk memberitahukannya dan berkata Sasuke hanya harus meminjamkan _tubuhnya _saja. Maka hari itu sepulang sekolah –waktu yang telah Sasuke dan Kyuubi sepakati untuk melakukan _pengalihan, _keduanya saling berhadapan di dalam ruang kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Ini tidak akan sakit," kata Kyuubi.

"Tch," Sasuke berdecak.

_Seperti aku belum pernah merasakan kesakitan saja. Aku sudah pernah mati, ingat?_

"Pejamkan matamu."

Sasuke menurut. Dia mencoba memikirkan hal-hal baik tentang _membantu _makhluk ini. Bahwa sosok itu akan segera menghilang. Bahwa dia akan segera bisa melaksanakan keinginannya. Bahwa–

Sasuke merasa hampir tersedak.

Tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang. Kaki kanannya mundur selangkah dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Sensasi itu benar-benar asing bagi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan selain bahwa tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik. Selama beberapa detik dia menahan napas sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

Iris matanya terbuka.

Sasuke melihat. Dia merasakan tubuhnya. Dia merasakan detak jantungnya. Tapi perasaan ini benar-benar aneh dan asing, karena di dalam tubuh itu dia merasa seperti terikat di suatu sudut dan tidak bisa bergerak. Sekarang dia _berbagi _tubuh itu dengan sesuatu yang lain, dan dia tidak lebih dari sekedar bisa melihat dan berbicara –pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang dimiliki sosok lain itu.

Tubuhnya bergerak. Kakinya berjalan. Tapi bukan dia yang menggerakkan semua itu. Kyuubi yang melakukannya. Sosok itu yang memegang kendali.

_Kita akan pergi ke mana?_

Sasuke menemukan dia masih bisa menyuarakan pikirannya. Tapi Kyuubi hanya diam dengan bibir –bibir milik tubuhnya, yang terkatup rapat. Sasuke yakin sosok itu bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi akhirnya dia mengerang frustasi karena menyadari dia tidak bisa menembus pikiran sosok itu.

Dia terus berjalan keluar, menuju tempat parkir sekolah di mana Asuma sudah menunggu. Bibirnya mengatakan sebuah alamat sementara Asuma membukakan pintu mobil. Sasuke mengikuti Kyuubi mengawasi jalanan lewat kaca jendela, berpikir-pikir dia juga sudah pernah melewati jalanan ini sekalipun dia tidak tahu persis.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti.

Dia melangkah masuk ke sebuah tempat di tepi jalan, dekat dengan perempatan yang sibuk –sebuah cafe beratap coklat dengan kursi-kursi warna merah di teras. Sebuah lonceng berbunyi ketika tangannya mendorong pintu. Ketika itu Sasuke merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar –Kyuubi merasa gugup.

Matanya mengawasi, mencari-cari sesuatu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi. Dia hanya diam dan ikut memperhatikan keramaian di dalam cafe –pelayan berseragam coklat muda yang hilir mudik, musik santai yang memenuhi ruangan, dan beberapa kursi kosong. Kyuubi memilih sebuah kursi di sudut, dekat dengan dinding kaca yang tembus pandang ke jalanan. Matanya masih saja mencari-cari.

"Selamat sore. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Kepalanya menoleh kepada sumber suara.

Saat itulah Sasuke merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Bukan –bukan karena reaksi dari dirinya sendiri, tapi karena Kyuubi. Sasuke sendiri bisa merasakan keterkejutan sosok itu. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dalam pembuluhnya. Iris matanya melebar. Jari-jarinya hampir bergetar. Sensasi aneh –perpaduan antara rasa terkejut, terharu dan mungkin juga kesedihan memenuhi dadanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan semua itu dengan jelas sekalipun bukan _dia _yang merasakan, tapi Kyuubi.

Sepasang manik safir menatapnya.

Sasuke mengikuti Kyuubi yang balas menatap mata itu lekat-lekat.

Sosok itu berdiri di samping meja, memegang note kecil dan sebuah bolpoin. Sasuke menggunakan keterkejutan Kyuubi untuk memperhatikan sosok itu. Manik birunya benar-benar terlihat hidup. Senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Surainya berwarna pirang, terlihat agak berantakan. Wajah bocah lelaki itu terasa tidak asing, barangkali karena Kyuubi memang mengenalnya.

"_Naruto."_

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar nama itu bergaung di otaknya. Sebuah nama yang dipikirkan Kyuubi dengan begitu jelas sehingga sampai pada pikirannya sendiri. Atau Kyuubi memang ingin membagi pikiran itu dengan Sasuke –entahlah.

"Eh –Sasuke... senpai?"

Kali ini bukan Kyuubi yang terkejut, tapi Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu baru saja memanggil namanya dengan wajah yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Ah, maaf." Dia buru-buru membungkukkan punggungnya. "Kita satu sekolah, tapi tentu saja senpai tidak mengenalku. Aku murid kelas 1."

Dia tersenyum sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya, tampak salah tingkah. 

"Senpai mau pesan apa?"

Sosok dengan mata berbinar itu bertanya lagi.

"Oh."

Kyuubi sepertinya baru saja tersadar dan akhirnya meraih daftar menu di atas meja. Sasuke tahu Kyuubi hanya asal menyusuri menu-menu yang tertulis di sana.

"Satu _mocca float. _Dan satu _red velvet_._"_

_Aku benci makanan manis!_

Sasuke berteriak tapi Kyuubi mengabaikannya.

Pemuda bermata biruitu dengan sigap mencatatnya dan berkata dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Kyuubi tidak berhenti mengawasi anak itu sampai dia menghilang ke balik pintu. Ketika si bocah berambut pirang kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan pesanan, Kyuubi terus saja memperhatikannya, hampir tanpa berkedip.

"Selamat menikmati, senpai."

Dia tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mencatat pesanan atau membereskan meja. Kyuubi tidak menyentuh makanan di atas meja sama sekali.

_Siapa dia?_

Kyuubi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

_Jadi namanya memang Naruto..._

Kali ini Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengikuti Kyuubi mengawasi Naruto yang masih sibuk bekerja. Gelombang perasaan Kyuubi yang tidak menentu –antara senang, kaget dan sedih, menguasai dada Sasuke, membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri yang terpengaruh perasaan Kyuubi ketika melihat bocah itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata!?"

Bentakan keras itu menggema di ruangan, membuat semua mata menoleh pada asal suara. Seorang pria jangkung berambut gelap tampak memicingkan matanya dengan marah pada sosok kurus di depannya.

"Maaf, maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya, berusaha membersihkan noda kopi yang mengotori pakaian pria itu. Baru saja dia tanpa sengaja menabrak pria itu dan menumpahkan kopi yang dibawanya.

Pria itu menepis tangan Naruto.

"Bocah –kau benar-benar tidak becus bekerja!"

"Maafkan saya, sungguh."

Naruto membungkukkan punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Kalau kau tidak becus bekerja," pria itu meraih kerah kemeja Naruto, memaksa anak itu mendongak, "Lebih baik kau dipecat saja."

Mata Naruto tampak ketakutan. Dipecat dari pekerjaan adalah hal yang pertama yang tidak pernah dia inginkan. Dia harus bekerja, apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan –sungguh, saya..."

"Lepaskan anak itu."

Sebuah suara berat bernada rendah memotong kalimat Naruto. Mereka sama-sama menoleh –Naruto dan pria itu. Sasuke berdiri di belakang si pria berambut gelap dengan dua tangan tenggelam di saku celana.

"Lepaskan anak itu," katanya lagi.

"Sa –Sasuke senpai..."

"Siapa kau?"

Si pria jangkung tampak terusik. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Naruto dan berbalik menghadapi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Apa-apaan kau– "

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja ke kantorku untuk meminta ganti rugi atas kemejamu yang kotor itu."

Pria jangkung yang masih tampak gusar itu akhirnya menunduk untuk membaca kartu nama yang diberikan Sasuke.

_Uchiha Corporation._

Hanya dengan membaca sekilas, pria itu tergagap, kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak menduga pemuda raven berseragam sekolah yang berdiri di depannya adalah pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corporation yang ramai dibicarakan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bocah itu menjadi pewaris tunggal sejak usianya masih tujuh tahun.

"Baiklah," pria itu akhirnya memasukkan kartu nama Sasuke ke saku kemejanya, berusaha terdengar tidak peduli, "Aku akan melupakan kejadian ini."

Dia melenggang melewati Sasuke begitu saja, juga meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Senpai..." Naruto tergagap.

Sasuke menatap Naruto –bukan, bukan dia, tapi Kyuubi yang melakukan semuanya. Tapi baik Sasuke maupun Kyuubi tahu bahwa Naruto hanya mengenal sosok Sasuke yang menjadi senpainya di sekolah. Dan aturan pertama yang telah Kyuubi katakan pada Sasuke adalah bahwa apapun yang Kyuubi lakukan, dia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun bahwa dia adalah Kyuubi.

"Senpai, terimakasih."

Sasuke akhirnya paham bahwa sosok yang menjadi alasan kehadiran Kyuubi adalah bocah pirang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

_Naruto. Namikaze Naruto._

Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia malah berbalik dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya belum selesai berkata-kata.

Begitu sampai di luar, Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi. Tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang. Matanya terpejam sementara sensasi seperti tersengat listrik itu menyambangi tubuhnya. Sejenak kemudian dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dengan panca indranya. Ketika akhirnya dia membuka mata, dia merasa utuh lagi. Tubuhnya kembali menjadi miliknya. Dia melihat Kyuubi berdiri di depannya dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, "Keinginanmu?"

Kyuubi diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Belum."

Sasuke mendesah. Tentu saja dia harus berpikir bahwa sekedar mengikuti Naruto bekerja seperti tadi terlalu sederhana untuk menjadi sebuah _keinginan._

"Senpai!"

Sasuke berbalik, terkejut mendapati Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Bocah itu memandangnya dengan mata biru yang tetap saja berbinar-binar, melupakan rasa takut yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat di sana.

"Senpai, sekali lagi terimakasih." Senyuman lebar itu menghiasi wajah Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa selain memasang wajah _stoic_nya. Semua yang dilakukan tubuhnya tadi adalah atas kendali Kyuubi, dan anehnya sekarang dadanya masih berdebar di depan bocah itu sekalipun Kyuubi tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar terselamatkan karena Sasuke senpai."

"Hn."

Akhirnya hanya gumaman pendek itu yang bisa Sasuke lontarkan sebelum dia cepat-cepat berbalik dan menghampiri mobil, dengan Kyuubi yang mengikuti di belakangnya setelah pemuda itu mengerling sekali lagi ke arah Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan senpai!"

Sasuke sempat melirik dengan ekor matanya ketika Asuma baru saja menjalankan mobil, melihat bocah jangkung itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto mengenal Sasuke sebagai salah satu senpai-nya, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk melakukan pengalihan juga selama di sekolah. Sasuke benar-benar salah sangka karena dia menyangka proses itu hanya akan berlangsung sekali, bukannya berkali-kali seperti ini. Tapi janji adalah janji, dan Sasuke harus menuntaskannya sampai akhir.

Orang-orang menyingkir dan beberapa di antaranya berbisik pelan ketika Sasuke memasuki kantin. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan –dalam pikirannya, setengah bersyukur karena Kyuubi tidak merubah tampilan _stoic _yang memang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Selama ini hanya wajah itu yang dilihat orang-orang, bukan wajah dengan ekspresi yang lain.

Matanya mencari-cari begitu nampan makanan sudah ada di tangannya.

_Itu dia._

Naruto duduk sendiri di sebuah meja, menghadapi piring makanannya. Kyuubi mengarahkan kaki Sasuke ke sana, lalu duduk di kursi tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto hampir saja tersedak. Dia buru-buru meraih gelas minumannya.

"Senpai..."

"Makanlah."

Baru kali ini Kyuubi akhirnya benar-benar makan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu ketika menyuapkan makanan lewat mulutnya. Sesekali dia melihat Naruto mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

_Kau ini orang yang seperti apa?_

Sasuke mendengar Kyuubi bertanya di dalam pikirannya.

_Kelihatannya Naruto takut padamu..._

Sasuke tercekat.

_Aku ini..._

Dia mengikuti pandangan Kyuubi yang kali ini terpaku lagi pada wajah Naruto. Bocah itu mencoba tersenyum dengan mata safir yang menatap lurus padanya.

..._orang yang seperti apa?_

"Senpai sudah sembuh?"

_Apakah bocah ini memang takut padaku?_

"Kudengar kemarin senpai masuk rumah sakit?"

_Aku ini..._

"Tapi kelihatannya senpai memang sudah sehat..."

..._memang tidak pernah bicara pada orang lain._

"Hn." Kyuubi menjawab pendek. Tangannya bergerak mengarahkan sumpit ke piring Naruto.

"Makan wortelmu, Naruto."

Dia mendorong potongan-potongan wortel yang dikumpulkan Naruto di pinggir piringnya menuju ke tengah piring lagi. Ketika dia mendongak, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan. Pemuda pirang itu melebarkan matanya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Sasuke tidak sadar apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya dia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Kyuubi. Pemuda itu telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dia lupa bahwa sekarang dia adalah _Sasuke _–bukannya Kyuubi.

"Senpai..." bibir Naruto bergerak pelan, "...tahu aku tidak suka wortel?"

Kyuubi tidak menemukan kalimat tepat untuk menjawab. Dia memilih untuk menunduk dan menghabiskan makanannya, sementara Naruto masih tampak terkejut.

_Sendok yang mendorong wortel di piringnya itu... benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang._

"Ah, tentu saja senpai tahu!" Bocah itu tertawa kaku. "Aku menyisihkan wortel di pinggir piring, tentu saja kelihatan aku tidak suka makan wortel. Hahaha."

Dan Naruto menunduk untuk melanjutkan makannya.

_Kyuubi..._

Mendadak matanya jadi terasa panas

"Aku sudah selesai senpai!" dia berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku ke kelas dulu!"

Dan dia buru-buru berlari menjauh. Kyuubi menatapnya nanar. Sasuke bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya.

_Siapa bocah itu sebenarnya?_

Kyuubi tidak mau menjawab.

_Apakah keinginanmu hanya mengikutinya setiap hari seperti ini?_

Pemuda itu masih saja diam, memandang ke arah di mana punggung Naruto menghilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah sendirian. Kadang-kadang Kakashi mengajaknya datang ke kantor untuk memperkenalkannya pada urusan perusahaan yang sebenarnya tidak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali. Sekalipun begitu, Kakashi tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba menghidupkan semangatnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga setelah lulus nanti tuan muda akan menjalankan perusahaan ini."

Kalimat itu seolah-olah menjadi kalimat sakti yang selalu Kakashi ucapkan. Ujung-ujungnya Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. Hanya karena urusan perusahaan itulah biasanya dia akan keluar bersama Kakashi.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Dia berdiri sendirian di halte bus, memakai mantel hijau tua, celana hitam dan syal hitam di lehernya. Udara segar musim gugur bulan Oktober terasa memenuhi paru-parunya. Dia mengamati langit, sepenuhnya tidak bisa protes atas tindakan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja melakukan pengalihan ketika dia masih bergelung di bawah selimut dan memaksanya keluar rumah di hari Minggu. Seisi rumah, terutama Kakashi, tercengang melihatnya keluar rumah sendirian tanpa mau diantarkan Asuma. Tambahkan lagi, dia berkata ingin jalan-jalan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Kakashi sempat curiga dan memasang tampang menyelidik sebelum akhirnya Kyuubi berkata pendek padanya.

"Aku akan pulang hidup-hidup."

Barulah Kakashi percaya padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Sasuke tahu rasanya naik bus. Dia meloncat naik, berdesakan dengan penumpang lain dan mencari pegangan karena sudah tidak ada tempat duduk. Sensasinya benar-benar aneh berada di tengah keramaian tanpa ada orang lain yang biasa ada di sampingnya: Kakashi atau Asuma. Tapi dia tidak bisa merasa asing lagi karena tubuhnya tidak dikendalikan olehnya lagi. Jelas sekali Kyuubi sudah biasa melakukan ini karena tubuhnya tidak terlihat canggung berdiri di tengah banyak orang seperti itu.

Di sebuah halte, dia meloncat turun.

Dengan tangan tenggelam di saku celana –kebiasaan yang juga biasa Sasuke lakukan, dia menyusuri trotoar dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah komplek perumahan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah _apato _yang tidak terlalu besar yang terselip di tengah-tengah perumahan. Cat _apato_ itu berwarna putih kusam, beberapa bagian dindingnya sudah mengelupas.

Kyuubi menaiki tangga, berjalan ke lantai dua dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Dan pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok raut wajah terkejut yang muncul dari dalam rumah.

Sudah Sasuke duga. Ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah itu.

Siapa lagi yang akan ditemui Kyuubi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, memakai mantel merah tua. Sepertinya si pirang itu baru saja berniat untuk pergi keluar rumah.

"Se-senpai?" Mata Naruto melebar. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bekerja, bukan?" Sasuke mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Naruto menggeleng bingung.

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi belanja."

"Bagus."

"E-eh?"

Bocah itu tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Kyuubi mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik tangannya. Naruto yang linglung hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

"Senpai," katanya pelan, merasakan genggaman Sasuke yang erat di pergelangan tangannya, "Kita mau ke mana?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab.

Mereka menuju halte bus lagi dan meloncat naik begitu bus datang. Tidak sekalipun Kyuubi melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu tertunduk sepanjang jalan. Sasuke hanya bisa memaki dalam kepalanya saja, tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan tan bocah laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Tapi... tangan kurus itu terasa hangat.

Mereka turun di salah satu halte dan berjalan lagi selama beberapa saat. Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang terus bertanya ke mana tujuan mereka. Dia baru melepaskan tangan si bocah pirang ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Keduanya sama-sama menatap gerbang itu dan Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Ini..."

_._

_**TBC**_

_._

**Kenapa ya tema fic saya begini lagi? Haha. Niatnya oneshot tapi daripada kepanjangan saya cut deh.**

**Fic ini sudah sangat amat lama berdebu di dalam folder saya gara-gara pairing awalnya RiRen (Rivaille x Eren –sementara Kyuubi-nya Mikasa), tapi di tengah jalan saya mandek karena sudah nggak punya sense untuk menulis karakter Rivaille. Saya pikir udah lama juga gak nulis SasuNaru dan cerita ini kayaknya cocok.**

**Ide dasar yang diambil dari film Korea itu tentang orang yang mau bunuh diri tapi gagal terus dia diikuti hantu-hantu yang minta minjem tubuhnya buat nglakuin hal-hal yang mereka inginkan. Cuma itu. Selebihnya jalan ceritanya beda banget.**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini..." Naruto mendongak menatap gerbang di depannya, "Taman... hiburan?"

Bocah itu terperangah mengetahui destinasi mereka ternyata adalah sebuah taman hiburan baru di kota itu, yang baru dibuka sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Sementara itu Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuubi memilih untuk pergi ke sana. Memangnya Naruto bocah usia enam tahun? Taman hiburan itu sangat kekanak-kanakan, membosankan, lalu–

"Ayo."

Sasuke tidak sempat berpikir lagi karena tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menyeret Naruto masuk melewati gerbang itu.

Bocah pirang yang mengekor di belakangnya masih saja ternganga begitu mereka berjalan ke dalam. Mata birunya makin bersinar terang mengawasi setiap wahana yang mereka lalui. Dia sempat terseok-seok mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebar, sebelum kemudian bocah itu menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

Sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke, dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Senpai," panggilnya pelan, "Kurasa ada yang aneh."

"Apa?" Kyuubi tidak menolehkan kepala.

"Kenapa tidak ada pengunjung lain di sini?" tanya Naruto, "Apakah tempat ini sebenarnya sedang ditutup? Ah –tapi mereka membiarkan kita masuk."

Kyuubi tidak menjawab dan Sasuke mengejek dalam hati. Tentu saja tidak ada orang lain, karena Kyuubi dengan seenaknya meminta taman hiburan ini ditutup selama satu hari penuh –dengan menggunakan namanya, tentu saja. Makhluk itu sudah semena-mena menghamburkan uang Uchiha Corporation. Tapi memangnya sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada uangnya?

"Kita naik ini."

Naruto mendongak menatap bianglala besar di depannya, lalu ragu-ragu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya bocah itu masih heran kenapa seorang kakak kelas yang tidak dia kenal tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan untuk naik bianglalal.

Kyuubi tidak menunggu sampai Naruto bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya. Dia mendorong punggung si pirang memasuki salah satu ruangan kecil berbentuk seperti sangkar itu. Pintu menutup. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan mesin mulai bergerak, membawa sangkar itu naik perlahan-lahan ke atas.

Naruto menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca, jelas sedang takjub melihat pemandangan kota dari ketinggian.

"Lihat, senpai! Indah sekali! Bangunan-bangunan itu terlihat sangat kecil!"

Mereka sampai di puncak dan Naruto masih berseru-seru heboh. Bianglala itu adalah wahana tertinggi nomor dua di seluruh negeri, jadi tidak heran jika mereka bisa melihat sebagian besar pemandangan kota dari ketinggian puncak.

Sasuke –karena Kyuubi, sejak tadi terus saja lekat mengawasi tingkah bocah itu. Satu-satunya hal yang dipikirkan sang Uchiha adalah apakah Naruto tidak pernah naik bianglala? Anak itu sampai sebegitu hebohnya melihat pemandangan di bawah. Sementara dalam dadanya, Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuubi merasa senang dan sedih sekaligus –perasaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia mengerti.

"Langit itu terlihat sangat dekat..."

Mendadak Naruto menarik dirinya dari kaca, berganti menempelkan tangan kanannya ke sana. Bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis sementara mata birunya menatap langit.

Kali ini Sasuke mengganti pertanyaan di otaknya dengan pertanyaan lain. _Kenapa bocah ini terlihat sangat damai? Kenapa dia selalu tersenyum? Apakah hidupnya begitu bahagia?_

"Naruto."

Naruto berpaling dari dinding kaca dan menatap Sasuke.

"Di mana saja kau bekerja?"

Sejenak Naruto tampak bingung.

"Pagi-pagi aku mengantarkan koran," ujarnya, "Lalu sepulang sekolah bekerja di cafe, kemudian –um, hari Minggu aku membantu di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Ramennya enak sekali, senpai, jadi aku senang kadang-kadang bisa makan gratis. Hehehe. Tiga hari dalam seminggu, aku bekerja sambilan di toko kaset. Pemiliknya baik sekali padaku."

Mata Sasuke meredup.

"Memangnya kenapa, senpai?"

Sepasang manik biru terang itu masih menatap, menunggu jawaban.

"Ayo keluar."

Pintu telah terbuka dan Kyuubi mendahului Naruto keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Back to Life (c) rururei**

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day !_

_Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter 1. Luv y'all~~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka melewatkan sisa hari dengan memasuki hampir semua wahana yang ada: rumah hantu –di mana Naruto malah tertawa-tawa setiap kali ada penampakan yang terlihat, _roller coaster, _rumah miring, perahu kora-kora, apa saja. Sang Namikaze muda sepertinya melupakan keheranannya pada tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke tempat itu dan juga tentang kenapa tidak ada satu pengunjung pun di sana. Dia tertawa-tawa sepanjang jalan, tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang ini dan itu sementara Kyuubi mendengarkannya dengan setia dan menanggapi sesekali.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika mereka memasuki sebuah cafe di area taman hiburan itu dan memesan makanan serta dua cangkir coklat hangat.

"Senpai ingat mumi yang tadi muncul di dekat pintu keluar rumah hantu? Sepertinya dia malah kaget karena aku tertawa keras-keras. Eh, memangnya itu manusia? Atau robot ya? Tapi kurasa–"

Kyuubi yang sedang menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan mendadak mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke bibir Naruto, membuat mata bocah itu terbelalak dan seketika dia berhenti bicara.

"Kau minum seperti anak kecil."

Kyuubi menyeka sisa coklat di bibir Naruto, membuat anak itu menunduk. Wajah kecoklatannya tampak agak merona dan sepanjang mereka menghabiskan makanan, Naruto tidak lagi bercerita tentang apapun.

Langit mulai menggelap ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari gerbang utama.

Kyuubi melirik pada Naruto yang tengah menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya sambil bergumam betapa dinginnya udara malam itu. Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika mendadak Kyuubi berdiri di depannya, melepas syal hitam yang melingkar di lehernya dan memakaikan syal itu pada Naruto. Bibir si bocah pirang sedikit terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya menatap mata oniks Sasuke sambil terdiam, membuat jauh dalam kepalanya sang Uchiha merasa mata Naruto seperti mata seekor anak kucing yang baru saja ditemukan di tepi jalan.

"Lain kali bawa syal kalau kau keluar dari rumah."

Kyuubi berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Naruto menuju halte bus.

"Ba –baik senpai."

Terdengar langkah kaki Naruto mengejarnya. Bocah itu memandangi punggung pemuda raven di depannya –diam-diam menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya, tapi tidak ada keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya selagi mereka duduk di dalam bus dalam keheningan. Bahkan sampai Sasuke mengantarkannya ke depan pintu _apato _kecilnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Senpai."

Naruto tidak segera menutup pintu, tapi malah memandangi Sasuke. Sasuke memohon pada Kyuubi untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah karena dia mulai merasa lelah, tapi Kyuubi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Senpai, aku–"

Mendadak tubuh Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang sementara pandangannya menggelap selama beberapa detik.

"Senpai!"

Kalau bukan karena Naruto yang menangkap tubuhnya, Sasuke pasti sudah terjatuh. Dia merasa kepalanya agak berat. Pandangannya masih agak kabur.

"Senpai baik-baik saja? Apakah senpai sakit?"

Wajah cemas Naruto adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat sewaktu penglihatannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Naruto, mencoba berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Aku..."

Dia terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri, lalu mengumpat diam-diam dalam hati. Kenapa Kyuubi harus keluar sekarang? Kenapa Kyuubi membiarkannya menghadapi bocah ini sendirian? Sasuke menatap lagi ke arah Naruto. Tubuhnya masih terasa agak lemas karena Kyuubi melakukan pengalihan hampir seharian.

"Wajah senpai pucat," kata Naruto, "Mungkin senpai kelelahan."

"Tidak, aku harus pulang."

"Sebaiknya senpai beristirahat sebentar. Bagaimana kalau senpai pingsan di tengah jalan?"

"Tidak–"

Penolakannya terputus karena Naruto menyeret tangannya, membawanya masuk ke tempat tinggal bocah itu.

.

Sasuke merasa sangat aneh, bukan hanya karena dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah _apato _kecil yang tidak lebih luas dari kamar tidurnya, tapi karena dia duduk di sana –di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah pudar, menunggu seorang bocah asing yang katanya sedang membuatkan minuman untuknya. Matanya meneliti benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu –furnitur-furnitur sederhana, kalau tidak boleh dibilang tua dan kusam seperti keseluruhan bangunan itu sendiri. Sang Uchiha kembali merasa gelisah tanpa alasan yang jelas, harus mengakui dengan sangat menyesal bahwa dia memang tidak terbiasa berada di tempat asing sendirian tanpa Kakashi atau Asuma. Dia benar-benar ingin memaki Kyuubi atau menghajarnya, tapi sayang sekali makhluk itu bahkan tidak bisa disentuh. Dan dengan seenaknya kini dia mendadak hilang, entah menunggu di luar atau pergi ke mana.

Padahal selama ini Kyuubi selalu mengikutinya ke manapun.

"Maaf senpai, aku hanya punya ini."

Naruto datang, meletakkan secangkir teh hitam di atas meja. Sasuke menegakkan bahunya sambil berdehem pelan. Bagaimanapun juga harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan dia terlihat gusar di depan seorang bocah asing. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraih cangkir itu dan menyesap isinya. Sensasi hangat menjalar hingga ke dadanya.

"Apakah senpai sakit?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke mendongak pada sepasang mata biru itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang bertanya apakah dia sakit –selain Kakashi dan orang-orang lain di dalam rumahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke.

Jeda sejenak yang diisi oleh bunyi detak jam dinding.

"Senpai..." Naruto menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, tidak lagi memasang cengiran lebar khasnya. Bocah itu mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih."

Sasuke diam.

"Terimakasih, senpai, sudah mengajakku bermain hari ini."

Mata safir itu memancarkan sesuatu yang jarang sekali Sasuke temukan dari orang-orang yang biasa mengucapkan terimakasih padanya: ketulusan.

"Aku benar-benar senang. Terimakasih, senpai."

Bibir itu melengkungkan senyuman dan Sasuke merasakan sensasi asing menjalari tubuhnya.

Matanya kemudian mengembara ke arah lain, ke manapun asalkan tidak ke mata bening bocah itu.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" adalah pertanyaan yang kemudian terlontar begitu Sasuke menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penghuni lain di tempat itu.

"Ya, begitulah."

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya yang biasa. Ketika itu Sasuke menangkap sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding, menampakkan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum bersama seorang pemuda lain yang merangkul bahunya. Pemuda itu juga tersenyum, tampak lebih jangkung dibanding Naruto. Dan surai merah tuanya terlihat tidak asing...

"Itu..."

Mata Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Oh, itu aniki."

"Kakakmu?"

"Ya."

Naruto menatap lagi pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang sama seperti biasanya.

"Aniki meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Dan Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah sebuah senyuman getir.

.

.

.

Sampai dia berjalan keluar dari pintu itu dan kini tengah berdiri di depan gedung _apato _Naruto, Sasuke masih memproses informasi baru yang dia dapatkan. Kyuubi adalah kakak kandung Naruto satu-satunya. Usianya tahun lalu baru 23 tahun ketika pemuda itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Jadi Kyuubi bukan makhluk dari dunia lain, tapi dulu dia juga adalah manusia. Manusia yang menjadi kakak kandung Naruto. Namikaze Kyuubi.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dia memandang sekeliling dan mendadak sadar bahwa dia tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Kyuubi yang membawanya ke sana dan dia tidak tahu jalan untuk pulang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya.

"Kakashi."

"_Tuan muda. Bagaimana keadaan Anda? Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Di mana Anda sekarang?"_

"Jemput aku sekarang juga."

"_Baik, tuan muda. Anda ada di mana?"_

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku ada di depan gedung _apato _jelek entah di mana. Pokoknya jemput aku sekarang!"

.

Kyuubi ada di dalam kamar Sasuke ketika sang Uchiha kembali. Pemuda bersurai merah tua itu berdiri menghadap ke jendela. Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar menghajar makhluk itu seandainya saja dia bisa.

"Jadi Naruto itu adikmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia memberitahumu?" Kyuubi malah balik bertanya.

"Lain kali jangan keluar seenaknya seperti itu. Apa maksudmu meninggalkanku sendirian bersama bocah itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Kyuubi berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke. Matanya tampak sendu. "Aku hanya tidak sanggup kalau sampai Naruto mengajakku masuk ke tempat itu. Terlalu menyedihkan melihatnya tinggal sendirian dan berjuang sendirian."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Benar, Naruto tinggal sendirian, bukan hanya di _apato-_nya, tapi juga di dunia ini. Dia tinggal sebatang kara.

"_Aku dan aniki tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Ketika aniki dewasa, aniki mengajakku keluar dan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi, aniki..."_

Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto selalu tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan ketika dia bercerita tentang kakaknya yang sudah meninggal.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?"

"Banyak yang ingin kulakukan," sahut Kyuubi, pandangannya menerawang, "Tapi waktuku terbatas. Aku hanya bisa melakukan beberapa hal untuk menyenangkannya, hal-hal yang belum sempat kulakukan selama aku hidup."

Sasuke tidak kembali bertanya, meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian dengan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Bagaimanapun juga selama Kyuubi melakukan pengalihan, tetap saja tubuhnyalah yang digunakan kakak Naruto itu untuk bergerak. Dan energinya seperti dikuras, karena dia ikut merasakan, ikut melihat, ikut bergerak, tapi pikiran dan suaranya seperti diikat di suatu tempat dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Yang dia inginkan saat itu hanyalah cepat-cepat mandi air hangat dan kemudian tidur.

Malam itu Sasuke bermimpi tentang Naruto yang tertawa lebar sambil menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya pagi itu ketika Sasuke baru saja bangun tidur. Dengan semena-mena dia menyuruh Asuma untuk mengantarnya lebih pagi. Dan dia menyebutkan alamat tempat tinggal Naruto pada supirnya itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Naruto tampak terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke menunggu di depan _apato-_nya.

"Senpai?"

Kyuubi hanya menyeret Naruto untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Senpai sudah sehat?"

"Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hm. Syukurlah."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Dan Naruto diam memandangi jalanan di luar jendela selama perjalanan, tidak berceloteh riang seperti biasanya. Dia juga tetap diam setelah mereka sampai di sekolah. Kyuubi berjalan di belakangnya dan mendadak langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Senpai mau ke mana?" tanyanya," Kelas senpai ada di sana."

Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku mau mengantarmu sampai di kelas."

Mata Naruto membulat, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka berjalan sampai di kelas Naruto dan Kyuubi ikut masuk, melihat Naruto duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan tas di dalam laci meja. Kyuubi masih berdiri di samping kursi Naruto dan bocah itu menatapnya.

"Aku sudah sampai di kelas."

"Hn."

Kyuubi menjawab singkat, lalu menggerakkan tangan ke kepala bocah itu, mengacak pelan surai pirangnya.

"Belajar yang rajin, Naru."

Naruto tidak menyahut lagi dan Kyuubi meninggalkannya, berjalan keluar menuju kelas Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa peringatan, Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Sasuke ketika pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Karena pagi itu Kyuubi tidak masuk terlalu lama, Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dari kursi. Dia mengumpat pelan dan kembali memandang ke papan tulis. Segera saja sang Uchiha merasa bosan dengan pelajaran yang memang tidak pernah dia sukai itu. Selama ini Sasuke selalu merasa sekolah itu tidak ada gunanya sekalipun dia bisa menyerap materi pelajaran tanpa perlu belajar terlalu keras. Tapi bukankah dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi cerdas? Tapi Kakashi bilang dia harus cerdas karena dia adalah pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. Memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi pewaris?

Selama sepuluh tahun, pikiran tentang mengakhiri kehidupannya terus saja bergaung dalam kepala, tapi baru sekali kemarin akhirnya dia bisa menjalankan rencana itu. Tapi itupun harus gagal gara-gara Kakashi. Sekarang dia masih belum bisa mewujudkan keinginannya itu karena kehadiran Kyuubi. Segera setelah Kyuubi selesai melaksanakan keinginannya dan menghilang, maka dia bisa...

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sasuke mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya mendesah lega sambil membereskan buku-buku di atas meja. Begitu sang guru keluar, kelas itu seperti dipenuhi bunyi dengungan lebah –berisik. Beberapa tertawa-tawa dan kemudian satu per satu dari mereka melangkah keluar kelas. Tinggal beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam, termasuk Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di meja paling belakang. Dia memang hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun di dalam kelas –tidak jika dia tidak ditanya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, tidak punya tujuan selain untuk mengurangi kejenuhan.

Bagi Sasuke hidupnya hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Dia mengenal banyak orang, tapi baginya semua orang itu hanyalah penjilat yang memasang senyum palsu di hadapannya. Dia sudah lama bersikap apatis terhadap hubungan antar manusia yang tulus dan tanpa pretensi.

Kakinya terhenti. Sasuke melihat bocah itu –si bocah pirang bermata biru, tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di taman sekolah. Naruto tengah menundukkan kepala dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil tampak bergerak-gerak di atas kertas itu.

Di sekitarnya tidak ada Kyuubi, dan Sasuke juga yakin Kyuubi tidak sedang mengambil alih tubuhnya, tapi tahu-tahu kakinya sendiri yang berjalan mendekati bocah itu.

"Senpai."

Naruto sepertinya mendengar bunyi daun-daun di atas tanah yang terinjak sepatu Sasuke sehingga bocah itu mendongak. Gerakan tangannya berhenti dan Sasuke melirik ke arah buku yang terbuka di pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau suka menggambar?"

Buku yang sepertinya adalah buku sketsa itu menampakkan gambar buatan Naruto yang baru setengah jadi.

"Eh, i –iya, sedikit..."

Naruto tertawa canggung sementara dia menutup buku itu, sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan gambarnya dari mata Sasuke. Tapi terlambat. Sasuke sudah melihatnya. Gambar sebuah bianglala raksasa.

"Gambarmu lumayan."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mendongak menatapnya dengan mata biru yang tampak berbinar. Sasuke sendiri terkejut mendapati dirinya memuji orang lain.

"Hn."

Dia mengalihkan mata pada pepohonan di sekitar tempat itu.

"Duduklah, senpai." Naruto menepuk bagian bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menatap sejenak pada tempat itu sebelum akhirnya dia menjatuhkan diri untuk duduk di sana. Keduanya sama-sama diam sambil merasakan desau angin yang lewat.

"Senpai tidak makan di kantin?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin senpai makan di kantin."

"Oh." Waktu itu Kyuubi yang membawanya ke kantin, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah datang ke tempat itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Begitu ya."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah mendongak menatap langit.

"Langitnya cerah sekali, ya."

Naruto tersenyum. Sejak kemarin bocah itu terus saja mengomentari kondisi langit.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau langitnya cerah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rasanya senang melihat langit yang cerah." Naruto berpaling menatap Sasuke dan sang Uchiha bisa melihat warna biru yang lebih cerah dibanding warna langit. "Hatiku jadi ikut bersemangat."

Entahlah apa korelasi antara warna langit dan suasana hati. Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku senang memandang langit." Pandangan Naruto sudah kembali lagi ke atas. "Barangkali aniki ada di sana dan sedang melihatku juga."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya sejak pertama kali dia melihat bocah itu menjadi semakin besar.

"Naruto, kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?" ulang Sasuke sementara mereka saling bertatapan, "Kau tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Kau hidup sendirian dan harus bekerja keras demi hidupmu sendiri. Jadi kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu?"

Senyum yang dipertanyakan memudar pelan-pelan dari wajah Naruto selagi bocah itu berpikir. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya menampakkan senyuman yang lebih tipis.

"Hidup ini memang tidak akan pernah jadi ringan, senpai," katanya, "Jadi aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih berat."

Dan untuk sekilas, hanya sekilas, Sasuke melihat kilat itu di mata bening Naruto –sedikit kilat kesedihan.

"Lagipula aku tahu aniki tidak ingin meninggalkanku dalam keadaan bersedih setiap hari."

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ah. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Dia bangkit sambil mengemasi buku dan pensilnya. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, senpai. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh. Kata-kata bocah itu seperti meninggalkan gema dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di atas sofa, di depan _home theatre _di kamar pribadinya.

Di luar gelap dan sepi. Hanya ada Kyuubi selain dirinya di kamar itu –seperti biasa sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia belum bisa memejamkan mata. Jarinya bergerak ragu-ragu menekan tombol power, membuat layar di depannya menyala dan memutar sebuah video yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia lihat.

Sasuke terpaku di sana. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi suara dari _speaker. _Lama-kelamaan mata oniksnya terasa makin panas melihat ke layar itu sekalipun dia juga tidak mampu berpaling.

"_Nah, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau senang bermain di sini?"_

Suara perempuan yang bertanya itu terdengar begitu lembut. Sementara itu dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri –masih berwujud seorang anak laki-laki usia lima tahun, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan penuh semangat dalam gendongan sang ayah. Ibunya –yang memegang kamera, tertawa.

"_Apa sekarang kau mau naik bianglala?"_

Sasuke kecil mengganggukkan kepalanya lagi sembari berseru dengan penuh semangat. Tiga orang itu kembali berjalan menuju bagian lain di taman hiburan. Sasuke terus menatap layar lekat-lekat, kembali memutar memori di otaknya sewaktu dia dan kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi salah satu taman hiburan di luar kota.

Sudah lama sekali. Ya, itu sudah lama sekali.

Sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam peristiwa kebakaran sebuah hotel di luar kota sewaktu mereka mengadakan perjalanan bisnis, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi ingin datang ke taman hiburan. Bocah tujuh tahun sepertinya waktu itu hanya bisa menatap kosong keluar jendela, menunggu dua orang yang tidak akan pernah pulang. Kakashi dan para psikiater bahkan perlu waktu dua tahun lebih untuk membuatnya bersedia bicara lagi.

Sasuke serasa ikut mati saat itu juga, ketika melihat kobaran api yang menelan tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh pemadam kebakaran lewat jendela kamar mereka di lantai lima, sementara ketika para petugas itu kembali, api sudah menutup semua jalan dan mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkan ayah dan ibunya.

Dia ingin ikut mati detik itu juga.

Tapi dia masih hidup, di rumah itu, di kamar itu, larut dalam kenangan-kenangan bersama ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"_Ayo senyum, Sasuke."_

Sang Ibu mengarahkan kamera padanya selagi Sasuke kecil asyik mengamati pemandangan di luar dinding kaca sangkar bianglala. Dan Sasuke tersenyum, membuat ibunya tertawa.

"_Kau tampan sekali, Sasuke-kun."_

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dia tidak sadar jika tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"_Lagipula aku tahu aniki tidak ingin meninggalkanku dalam keadaan bersedih setiap hari."_

Apakah...

Apakah ayah dan ibunya juga...

.

.

.

Kyuubi membawa Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kedai ramen Ichiraku pada hari Minggu sore.

Kyuubi tidak melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai, hanya berdiri mengawasi adiknya yang tengah sibuk bekerja. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu dengan bungkusan besar di tangan kanannya dan menunggu di sana berjam-jam sampai Naruto selesai bekerja.

"Selamat malam, Paman Teuchi. Aku pulang dulu."

Kyuubi menarik punggungnya dari dinding tempatnya bersandar begitu mendengar suara Naruto yang tengah berpamitan pada pemilik kedai. Sepertinya _shift _bocah itu sudah berakhir dan dia berniat untuk pulang ke _apato-_nya.

"Sasuke-senpai?"

Wajah Naruto tampak terkejut ketika Kyuubi menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban singkat yang Kyuubi ucapkan.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu."

"Menungguku?"

Mata yang menurut Sasuke seperti mata kucing itu kembali melebar.

"Ayo," kata Kyuubi, "Bukankah kau mau pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk dan akhirnya mulai berjalan sementara Kyuubi mengikutinya dari belakang. Kedai itu tidak terlalu jauh dari _apato _Naruto. Hanya perlu lima belas menit berjalan kaki dan mereka sudah sampai di depan tempat tinggal sang Namikaze muda.

"Terimakasih, senpai."

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah kenapa bocah itu selalu seperti itu setiap kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa senpai begitu baik padaku, tapi terimakasih."

Suara Naruto terdengar lirih sementara angin malam yang dingin lewat di antara mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naru."

Tangan Kyuubi bergerak mengulurkan bungkusan di tangan kanannya pada Naruto. Si pirang itu mendongak dengan bibir setengah bergetar.

"Senpai..."

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Kyuubi kembali mengangsurkan bungkusan di tangannya pada Naruto yang ragu-ragu menerimanya.

"Bagaimana senpai bisa..."

"Bukalah."

Kedua tangan tan Naruto bergerak membuka bungkusan itu. Dia terpaku begitu melihat isinya. Segulung kanvas, sebuah kuas dan sebungkus cat minyak.

"Kubilang kau harus mulai melukis di atas kanvas."

Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Bibir bocah itu bergetar, entah karena udara dingin atau bukan.

"Terimakasih..." bisiknya, "...aniki."

Kali ini Sasuke bisa merasakan keterkejutan di dadanya –karena Kyuubi dan karena dia sendiri juga merasa terkejut. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Terimakasih, aniki." Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak–"

"Aniki."

Kedua mata biru itu kali ini menatap dengan penuh keyakinan. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar.

"Naruto, bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah aniki?"

Sasuke merasakan kedua matanya panas. Kyuubi pasti sangat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Naruto telah menyadari keberadaannya dalam tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Padahal aku sudah bersikap dingin," katanya pelan, "Agar kau tidak mengenaliku."

Naruto tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa sikap yang seperti itu disebut dingin?"

Kyuubi meraih tubuh kurus adiknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa aniki harus minta maaf?" Naruto membalas pelukan Kyuubi dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya memegang hadiah dari sang kakak. "Aku senang aniki datang untuk melihatku. Terimakasih. Terimakasih, aniki."

Kyuubi memejamkan mata.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa lagi menjagamu, Naruto. Maaf karena masih banyak hal yang belum bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menepuk punggung sang kakak. "Aniki sudah melihat kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku orang yang kuat."

Kyuubi melepaskan adiknya dan menatap mata Naruto sekali lagi. Dia menyentuh wajah sang adik pelan-pelan.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengenaliku dan keinginanku juga sudah tercapai," katanya, "Aku harus kembali, Naruto."

Sesaat kedua mata Naruto meredup sekalipun bocah itu masih saja memasang senyum. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, aniki. Aku selalu merindukanmu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto."

Kedua mata oniks itu menutup sementara tangan yang semula berada di wajah Naruto turun pelan-pelan. Sasuke merasa sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya dan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik itu kembali terasa. Pandangannya sempat menggelap dan dia merasakan Naruto menopang tubuhnya yang goyah.

Begitu Sasuke mulai merasa tubuhnya kembali normal, dia membuka mata pelan-pelan, menarik keningnya yang tersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Aniki... sudah pergi?"

Sasuke mengagguk dan kemudian mendongak pada langit. Kyuubi berkata keinginannya sudah tercapai.

Itu berarti dia sudah bebas, bukan?

"Terimakasih, senpai." Suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Terimakasih sudah membantu aniki. Kupikir aku bisa terus berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalinya, tapi karena aniki memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, aku –aku..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Memasukkan wortel ke piringku, mengajakku ke taman hiburan, mengantarkanku sampai di kelas, memberikan hadiah ulang tahun alat melukis seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu?" ujarnya, "Aniki bilang ingin mengajakku ke taman hiburan sewaktu tempat itu buka setahun yang lalu. Tapi kami belum sempat ke sana karena aniki sibuk bekerja. Aniki juga bilang, kalau aku masuk SMA, dia ingin mengatarkanku sampai di dalam kelas."

Pandangan Naruto tampak menerawang.

"Bagaimanapun juga terimakasih, senpai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana senpai bertemu dengan kakakku, tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Hentikan senyum palsumu itu."

"Eh?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat senyum palsumu itu, bocah."

Naruto benar-benar berhenti tersenyum dan mendadak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu ketika sebenarnya kau ingin menangis?"

"Aku tidak–"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, bocah keras kepala." Sasuke berkata datar sementara Naruto terbelalak menatapnya. "Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis."

"Aku tidak ingin menangis."

Naruto tertunduk. Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya makin lirih.

"Masa bodoh jika kau ingin berpura-pura terlihat kuat di depan kakakmu. Tapi tidak selamanya kau harus memasang topeng itu."

Naruto tidak menyahut, masih menundukkan kepala.

"Menangislah kalau ingin menangis."

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto ke bahunya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh bocah itu menegang, tapi Naruto tidak menolak pelukannya. Bocah itu tidak bergeming selama beberapa saat. Lalu Sasuke merasakan bajunya mulai basah. Naruto terisak pelan dan mengenggam erat-erat kain di punggung Sasuke dengan satu tangannya.

"Aniki. Aniki."

Bocah itu bergumam sementara isakannya makin lama makin keras.

"Aniki."

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dan dia ikut memejamkan mata.

Bocah dalam dekapannya itu memiliki sepasang mata biru yang memancarkan kehidupan –kehidupan yang tidak Sasuke miliki. Dan mendadak Sasuke menginginkannya.

Dia ingin hidup kembali.

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke berjanji untuk menjaga anak itu, seperti bisikan Kyuubi dalam kepalanya sebelum kakak Naruto itu menghilang.

"_Terimakasih, Sasuke. Tolong jaga Naruto."_

.

**FIN**

.


End file.
